Unpredictable Love
by AusslySpoby4eva
Summary: Ally is the new girl in school. She makes friends with all the popstars but suprisingly has a loathe for austin. Will the two enimes become friends! or Something more!
1. Love Ran Out

ALLYS P.O.V

I walked into school, my first day of school. My first day at this school. I hope I fit in. You see I moved from Cali to Florida. My mom and dad are divorced.. My mom is making me live with her in Florida. It's fine, I love her. Just as I was walking I bumped into someone..

Austin: Hey watch it!

Ally: Oh, I'm sorry.

Austin: Who are you anyways?

Ally: Ally Dawson

Austin: Right, the new girl…

Ally: Yea.

Austin: Ha, yea, well next time watch where you're going.

And with that he left. So mean, so careless, at least I won't have to talk to him anymore., possibly… END OF P.O.V

Miley: Hey! I'm Miley!

Selena: And I'm Selena!

Ally: I'm Ally! Nice to meet you :)

All day Ally, Miley, and Selena talked and hung out in classes. They started becoming friends.

Selena: So we have 4 guy friends that we hang out with and we could use another girl…

Miley:*Smiles* Wanna eat lunch with us?

Ally:*smiles* Yea!

Miley , Selena, and ally go to the table

Miley: Guys this is Ally, our new friend

Greyson: Hey Ally, welcome to the group! I'm Greyson

Ally: Thanks Greyson *smiles*

Cody: I'm Cody!

Ally:*smiles*

Justin: And I'm Justin!

Ally: Bieber?

Justin: Yea, how did you know?

Ally: I've seen some of your videos. Your gonna be famous one day!

Justin: Wow, thanks Ally! That means A LOT!  
Ally:*smiles*

Selena: Austin? Wanna introduce youself

Austin: You kinda did for me

Ally: Um, it's okay. We already met

Austin*rolls his eyes*

Ally: What?

Austin: Nothing

Ally: Alright…..

AFTER SCHOOL WITH THE GIRLS

Selena: So, Al, you like anyone yet?

Ally: Well,no, you see Austin-

Miley: YOU LIKE AUSTIN?

Ally: Hell No! He was just so…. Rude

Selena: Usually he's not. But sometimes his popularity can go to his head

WITH THE GUYS

Greyson: I thought that Ally was really pretty! Right?

Cody: YEA!

Justin: Plus she is really nice!

THEY ALL LOOK AT AUSTIN

Austin: What?

Greyson: What do you think of Ally?

Austin: I don't care

Justin: Dude, why are you so mean to her

Austin: I just don't like her. We don't need her in this school.

Cody: No, but we don't need you either. The school doesn't really need a lot of us . But we need the school.

Justin: I got Ally's number. I'm gonna text her

Austin: Guys, she's not that great…

Justin: Ill ask her what she thinks of you

Austin*rolls eyes*

Ally; P.O.V What do I think of Austin? That's a random question…

Justin: She responded!

Greyson: What does it say

Justin: I'd rather shit twice and die than have him be my friend.

Austin: That was…..harsh(sad look)

Justin: *laughs* It actually said he is a jerk and rude,

Austin: I will get you for that one Justin

Cody: AUSTIN CARES ABOUT ALLY

Austin: SHUT UP! I don't!

Cody: Whatever

That night the boys and girls are having sleepovers. Its 10 pm

Justin: So, that movie sucked

Cody: The title was very misleading..

Greyson: Seriously, who names a chic flick Dead and Red

Austin: Dead because the guy risked his life and almost died for her, red because it was Valentine's Day, the day that they got married.

THEY ALL LOOK AT AUSTIN IN A CONFUSED WAY

Austin: What? I read the book

Justin: I wonder what the girls are doing next door

Greyson: They are at selenas..?

Justin: Yea.

Cody: Let's go!

THEY ALL GET UP EXCEPT FOR AUSTIN

Austin: I'm not going

Justin: This is my house and I don't want you to be left alone with my sister

Cody: HE LIKES MACKENZIE?

Austin: That was a year ago!

Justin: Still shes my little sister

Austin: Shes 10 minutes younger than you

Justin: And shes much too young for you!

Austin: Shes one month and a couple days older than me

Justin: Than shes much too old for you!

Austin: So I have to find a girl who was born on December 29th

Justin: No, December 29th 1995

Austin: Dude!

Justin: Fine.. or any month in 1995

Austin: Easy!

Justin: BUT.. Her birthday has to be on the 29th of any month

Austin: What?

Justin: Like January 29th, February 29th, March 29th, April 2-

Austin: OK! I get it

Justin: So lets go!

Ally:*eating ice cream*

*knock on door*

Ally: Selena! Door!

Selena: *from upstairs* Get it! The knot is still in Mileys Hair!

Ally*gets up and opens the door*

Ally:*smiles* Oh, hey guys

Justin: hey!

THEY COME IN

Ally: *sees Austin* and why is he here?

Austin: HE has a name

Ally:*lies* That I don't remember

Austin:*hurt* You-you forgot my name?

Ally:*shrugs*

Justin: Just out of curiousity, whens your birthday?

Ally: November 29th

Justin: *smirks*1995?

Ally:Yea….

Justin: *turns to Austin* Its possible. Shes all yours

Austin:*glares*

Ally:*confused* Guys, wanna sit…?

THEY ALL SIT

Cody: Where's Selena and Miley?

Ally:*smiles* um, getting a knot out of miley's hair

Justin: How long do you think Selena will take?

Greyson:*grunts*

Justin: And-and Miley?

Ally*smiles* Go check

Justin: Cody come with?

THEY GO UPSTAIRS

Greyson: I have to.. help

AUSTIN&ALLY ARE ALL ALONE

Ally: Your not gonna help?

Austin: Do you really not remember my name?

Ally:*lying* Nope, I didn't care enough

Austin: But you care for theirs?

Ally: They were nice

Austin: AND I WASN'T? …. Don't answer that

Ally: Wasn't planning on it

Austin: PMSing?

Ally: No.? I just don't like you. Your annoying and rude

Austin: Well im not crazy about you either

Ally: Cool story

Austin: THAT'S MY THING!

Ally: *smirks* cool story

THEY COME DOWNSTAIRS

Selena: Wanna play truth or dare?

Greyson: YEA!

Miley: Ally is the newest, so she goes first

Ally:*spins the bottle nd it lands on Austin* Truth or Dare?

Austin: Truth

Ally: What did I do?

Austin: Nothing…

Ally: So you be mean for fun?

Austin: We just don't need another girl!

Ally: There are 4 guys and 2 girls..

Austin: Yea. Selena likes Justin, Justin likes Selena. They just told me not to tell woops. And so obviously Cody and Miley like each other, and you and Greyson look good together..

Greyson: Um, what?

Ally: I don't like Greyson, and that's no reason to be mean to me.

Austin: I know, but I don't like you. YOU DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME!

Ally: And… you probably don't even remember mine!

Austin: I do! ITS ALLY FUCKING DAWSON

Justin: Calm down Austin

Ally: were enemies bastard

Austin: Fine with me!


	2. A kiss or A Miss

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Ally:*puts books in her locker and closes door* Austin? What the fuck?

Austin: I'm getting my books out of my locker, sue me

Ally:*rolls eyes* GREAAAAT, were locker neighbors.*walks away.

Austin*mumbles* bitch

IN CLASS

Mr. Andy: So, we have a project. Two people of the opposite gender will be partners, and must complete all of these activities, to get to know each other. I picked these partners because they didn't seem to know each other. The first pair- Ally Dawson and Austin Moon

Ally:*mad and shocked* WHAT?

Austin: That's impossible! We CAN'T

Mr. Andy: And why is that!

Austin&Ally: BECAUSE WE HATE EACHOTHER

Mr. Andy: Then I picked the perfect match

Ally and Austin glare at each other

END OF CLASS

Ally:*runs after Austin* AUSTIN!

Austin: *ignores her*

Ally:*chucks book at head and hits Austin in the back of the head*

Austin: OWWWW

Ally: Next time don't ignore me

Austin: FINE! What do you want?

Ally: The project… When should-gags- we start?

Austin: I don't know* thinks- it looks like she wanted to vomit when she said we?*

Ally: Its due in a week. 7 activities

Austin: Then one a day. DUH!

Ally: Um, I fricking know, but the day is almost over!

Austin: When's your study hall?

Ally: in 5minutes..

Austin: Me to. Meet me in the gym

Ally: Sure?

Austin:*walks away*

IN GYM

Ally: I'm here

Austin: Finally

Ally: Sorry, god

Austin: Whatever. What's the first activity?

Ally: Right, you must play a full game of a sport, prove it by recording it

Austin: What sport?

Ally: It doesn't list a sport, OOOO FOOTBALL!

Austin: I didn't know Ally Dawson liked football

Ally: There's a lot of things you don't know about me *winks*

Austin:*blushes, and smiles: Wait, am I smiling and blushing at Ally?*

Ally:*realized she made him blush* Umm lets go up to 5?

Austin: Sure

Ally: JUST DON'T HURT ME!

Austin: I wont hurt you

Ally: …* for some reason belives him* ok

Austin: HIKE!

Ally:*chases him and tackles him*

Austin: HOLY CRAP!

Ally:*smirks* I know, im good

Austin:*tackles ally, they both start tumbling looking for balance, and then Ally falls on Austin*

Ally:*bursts out laughing*Come On! This is funny

Austin:*tries not to laugh, so has his mouth smiling like a dork*

Ally:*pokes his face* Just laugh!

Austin:*starts laughing with Ally*

THEY LOOK INTO EACHOTHERS EYES

Ally:*notices and gets off Austin* Looks like you won

Austin: Oh-um-ye-yea I guess so

Ally: Well uh gotta get to my next class*starts to run off*

Austin: See ya later moron

Ally: Bye stupid

SHE LEAVES

Austin: *Back against the wall and slowly slides down* WHAT JUST HAPPEEND!

AT LUNCH

Ally:*walks to table&* (P.O.V- ugh! Only seat is next to Austin) slowly sits down*

Justin: Hey Ally!

Ally: Hey!

Greyson: So, how are you guys doing on your project

Ally: Eh, its ok! Fine actually! haha

Austin: Yeah! Why, what did you hear?

Greyson: Just that you two were partners

Cody: You guys ok?

Justin: Yea, you guys are acting weird

Ally: Yeah, but Justin, when don't we act weird

Justin: Touché

Ally: haha

Austin: Yep, were Austin and Ally

Ally: *clears throat* uh, its Ally and Austin

Austin:… No.. Austin and Ally

Ally: Are you kidding me? Ally, and Austin

Austin: What? Austin and Ally sounds like a T.V. show!

Ally: It would sound more like a show if it-

Justin: GUYS? Are you serious?

Austin: Sorry…

EVREYONE IS FREAKED OUT

NEXT MORNING

Ally gets a call saying that school is cancelled.

(ALLYS P.O.V- right as I do my happy dance for not having to see Austin I get a text

_**Austin: Hey its Austin**_

_**Ally: Oh, hey**_

_**Austin: What is the next activity?**_

_**Ally: Either a stroll in the park or just hang there for an hour..**_

_**Austin: With you?**_

_**Ally: Yeaa… :|**_

_**Austin: Whatever. Be there in a hour. Be ready**_

_**Ally: Whata gentlemen..**_

_**Austin: Shut up, get ready. She ya later, stupid 3**_

_**Ally's P.O.V- A HEART?**_

_**Austin: Didn't mean to put a heart.. I was thinking of this girl… Mackenzie.**_

_**Ally: Okay? Later moron 3… Oh, sorry didn't mean to make a heart, I was thinking of this other boy, "Mackenzie"**_

_**Austin: You mocking me Dawson?**_

_**Ally: Well I didn't put the heart for any other reason!**_

_**Austin: Later**_

Austin's P.O.V- I have this frenemie relationship with Ally. We should hate each other. That's how we met. But ever since we looked each other in the eyes, I felt a connection. But ALLY.! Nooonononono, she's shy, new, and I'm… Austin! She's just so different… She doesn't worry about eating in front of guys, like whether she looks pretty or not eating, she didn't think it was awkward when she fell on me, she doesn't hold a grudge, I mean she was a bitch when we hated each other then she started winking and laughing. She's just so…. Real. OMG STOP AUSTIN! You have to find a girlfriend to get your mind off Ally. AND FAST!

An hour later

Ally is sitting on the bench in the park

Austin:*walks over* I'm here

Ally: So what do you want to do?

Austin: Want to go on the swings?

Ally: Sure….. RACE YOU!

They both run over to the swings first. Ally gets there first

Ally: HAHA I WON!

Austin: Only because you kicked dirt in my eyes

Ally: Yep. Keep telling yourself that

….. They sit there swinging awkwardly

Mackenzie comes over there walking her dog

Mackenzie: Hey Austin

Austin: Hey Mackenzie!

Mackenzie leaves

Ally: So that's the Mackenzie you like

Austin: Pshhh noo*ohno* Even if I liked her I would never tell you

Ally: Never? Even in a billion years?

Austin: Never. And that's a promise

Ally: Not that this would EVER happen but what if it was me?

Austin: Um, I don't know, I don't care because that would ever happen.

Ally: DUH! But what's wrong with me?

Austin: Nothing.. We just don't get along.

Ally: I wish we did. This past month has been seriously annoying

Austin: I know.. But were so.. Different

Austin's swing breaks and he falls flat on the floor

Ally:*bursts out laughing* YOUR TOO FAT!

Austin:*laughs* I'm not fat and you know it! I think my guns way too much*shows his arms* BAM!

Ally: squints* what am I looking at?

Austin: *smiles* Shut Up!

Ally: Since your swing broke… You have to push me

Austin: For real

Ally: For real!

Austin: No, I have a better idea* grabs her and fights for the swing*

They both fall, Austin on Ally

Ally: *laughs*We have got to stop doing that!

Austin: *laughs*

They look into each other's eyes and Austin whispers*your beautiful* and kisses her

After he comes back up for air they stare at each other

Ally: Umm

Austin: Let's not tell anyone this happened

Ally: Agreed

{_**A/N- Tell me in the reviews If I should create more. How many more characters should I add. Should they be together? Find out in the next chapters if you put in the review that I should continue.}**_


	3. Movie Date

{_**A/N Love 413- I have never seen your Different Perspectives Aussly thing. I am doing my own one. And people said that you were very harsh. You can try to play this off but its mine. My friend told me to do an Aussly fanfiction. She sent me the characters and a plot. I did the rest. So please. Back off. You cant report me for doing anything wrong. I created this Unpredictable Love. You didn't. Goodbye :D}**_

THE NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL

Selena: *Flirting with Justin* hehe,yeaaaa.

Miley: You guys, your making me sick….ANYWAYS, Ally, how was the park with Austin

Ally: It was…..interesting. Austin broke the swing, and a man was giving out delicious ice cream for free!

Austin: Haha… Yea, overall the best part was last

Justin: What happened that was so good.

Austin:…uh.. the ice cream! Haha duh

Cody: Austin? Why are you so…. Unusual all of a sudden?

Ally: I don't think hes unusual all of a sudden. U think hes always unusual…

Austin: Wow. Thanks!

Ally: No problem. Well I gotta go. Sorry guys.

Greyson,Miley,Cody,Justin,Selena,Austin: WHERE?

Ally: needs me for tutoring some kid.

All of them except for Austin and ally: BYE

Ally: leaves* fewf that was close

Austin: What was close?

Ally:*screams* Austin?Why are you following me?

Austin: You just suspiciously left. I wanted to see if you were ok

Ally:*thinks- he cares?*

Austin: Of course I care

Ally:*shit did I say that out loud*

Austin: Anyways, I did mean it. About what happened last. That was… nice..

Ally: *smiles* well… I have to go. Tutoring…

Austin: Yea… haha

IN CLASS

Austin's P.O.V- I can't stop thinking about Ally. After she left, it felt so nice talking to her. And when I mentioned the kiss and how it was nice she just smiled. Like she was happy we did! I was completely zoned out. Then I heard faint yelling. I think it was the teacher.

Mrs. Whitney- AUSTIN WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER?

Austin-*snaps out of it* ALLY

Mrs. Whitney: I don't remember Ally being the name of a music choreographer.. but okay

Everyone in the room was snickering. Ally was shocked. But smiling. Like she was glad I was thinking of her. I got to figure this out, does ally like me? And do I like ally?`

IN THE HALLS

Britney: Hay, Ashley, What's the name of the guy who walked on the moon?

Ashley:*looks shocked* ALLY

THEY LAUGH AND WALK AWAY

Austin:*mad and slams his locker shut*

Ally:*notices him*

Austin:*notices her*

Ally:* turns with books in her hand and walks to get her books from her locker*

Austin:*glances every second* you know I didn't mean you right*lying*

Ally: Oh?

Austin: I know another Ally.

Ally: O yea I figured*lying*

Austin: Glad you understand. I just didn't want you thinking someone like ME would actually like YOU

Ally:*hurt* What do you mean?

Austin: How can you not know? What guy in their right mind would pick you when they're popular, talented, and good looking?

Ally*teary eyed* someone's a little cocky, don't you think?

Austin: No, I'm just letting you know. You are nothing

Ally:*cries* fuck u *walks away*

Austin: *slams locker door shut* DAMN IT!

Greyson:*heard everything* Way to go. You did NOT handle that well

AT LUNCH- the boys are sitting on one side. Girls on the other. Greyson, Justin. Austin Cody. And Ally, Selena, Miley

Selena: REALLY?

Justin: That must have been really embarrassing!

Cody: It was!

THEY START LAUGHING WHILE GREYSON KEEPS GLANCING AT ALLY

Greyson: Hey ally, you okay? You seem quite?*he knows everything*

Ally: Yea…. I'm fine

Greyson: *gets up, grabs ally's arm and pulls her near the water fountain, while Austin can see everything*

Selena: What is wrong with her?

Miley: I don't know…

Justin: I thought her best fri- OH WAIT

Cody: What?

Justin: Does this have anything to do with you saying her name

Austin: Sorta

Justin: Sorta?

Austin: I told her it wasn't her because a guy like me couldn't like her because she's…. nothing

Justin: DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK!

Cody, Austin ,Selena, Miley are all shocked cause they never heard him swear

Austin: What? I didn't think I would like her especially after the kiss at the park….

Cody: YOU GUYS KISSED?

Austin: ….. haha… maybe.

Justin: dude, the truth!

Austin: Fine! We did!

Everyone, except Austin, Ally, and Greyson: HOW?

Austin: We were at the park, did the falling thing and we kissed.

Miley & Selena: AWWW

Cody& Justin: WOA

Austin: But then I pulled away. Cause it was intense*small smile and looks back at ally and greyson*

WITH ALLY& GREYSON

Greyson: Ally, I heard what happened

Ally: HE TOLD U?

Greyson: No I literally heard

Greyson: Don't worry about him, he's wrong

Ally: He has always been mean to me and then at the park we got along and now…. He just crossed the line

Greyson: Just ignore him. He is a fag

Ally: Thanks Greyson*kisses cheek*

Greyson: no-no problem*smiles*

Austin saw the whole thing and his heart burns with anger and sadness

WITH EVERYONE IN THE CAFETERIA

Austin:*sees ally and feels bad* Ally

Ally gets a call from an Unknown number

Ally: Hello?

? Hi, Allyson Dawson?

Ally: Yes

? This is the Californian hospital. We have some news. Are you sitting down?

Ally: No im standing. Just tell me the news please

?: Im so sorry. Your father was in a car accident. He died

Ally broke down in tears and ran away. Austin followed her

OUTSIDE IN THE COURTYARD

Austin: ALLY! ALLY! *spots her* ALLY!

Ally:* Looks up with tears down her face and puffy red eyes.*

Austin: Ally? Did I seriously-

Ally: Don't be so cocky. Your only 50 percent of these tears

Austin: The other 50

Ally: My-my- da-dad di-died

Austin's P.O.V- I couldn't of picked a better day to call her all those things. My heart smashed. Fell. Died. She moved here with her mom, and barley saw her dad and then he dies

Austin: Ally… IM SO SORRY

Austin sits next to her and breaks down crying. He puts one hand in her hand and the other with her other one. He intertwined their fingers. She breaks down crying and he puts his arms around her waist so she has a shoulder to cry on.

Ally: Thanks Austin*kisses his cheek*

Austin: I'm sorry for what I did. It was a lie

Ally: It's ok

Austin: Remember. I'll always have a shoulder for you to cry on*slightly smiles*

Ally:*smiles* thanks*kisses his lips softly*

Austin: What was that for*smiles*

Ally: For being here for me*smiles and puts head on shoulder*

Austin: *intertwines their fingers again and sits there for a long time*

Austin's P.O.V.- her in my arms…. I love it. She kissed me on the cheek and the lips….. Does she like me….

I mean I get I was a jerk. But she forgave. I'm glad I came. Cause if I didn't, she wouldn't be here with me. Hand in hand. Head on shoulder. Everything… perfect

THE NEXT DAY

Ally:* taking her books out of her locker*

Austin:*walks up next to her locker*

Ally:*tries to close the locker but fails. She then realizes Austin put his hand on the locker door.* Hey

Austin: Hey

Ally: So…

Austin: It's Friday!

Ally: Yea, I noticed*Smiles*

Austin: No I mean the project is due Monday and we only have 2 activities done

Ally: crap! Your right. Ok think! Think! What do we do?

Austin: Two after school, three tomorrow, report on Sunday

Ally: I have to spend my whole weekend with you?

Austin:*smirks* congrats

Ally:*hits him playfully* you should be saying that to yourself

Austin: And that means

Ally: You're lucky!

Austin: How?

Ally: You get to spend your whole weekend with me! Awesome Ally!

Austin:*flirty smiles* I guess I do. See ya later

Austin walks away

Ally's P.O.V- OH MY GAWWWDDDD! Austin was totally flirting with me! Wait calm down ally. All you ever did was kiss him 2 and on the cheek. You made him smile and blush and you held hands…. TAME YOURSELF DAMN U!

AFTER SCHOOL

Ally here's her doorbell and walks downstairs opening the door and see's Austin

Ally:*thinks- aww he looks so cute*

Austin: Thanks, you look beautiful*blushes*

Ally: hehe thanks*CRAP HE HEARD ME*

Austin:*thinks- she needs to think inside her pretty head-* So what's the next thing?

Ally:*confused* the movies…

Austin: Why is that? What's the purpose?

Ally: is it akward sitting in the movies in the dark with your partner. If so maybe you should be open. If you guys don't mind it you know your friends. If you love it and hold hands, you are getting to friendly and have turned this assignment into a date. If your very uncomfortable the assignment isn't working

Austin: ok. My lady, C'mon!

AT THE MOVIES

Austin: All crappy mov-

Ally: *gasps* THE VOW

Austin: Really?

Ally: PLEASE!*kisses cheek*

Austin:*blushes* Fine!

Ally: YAY!

Person: NEXT!

Ally: 2 tickets for the vow, please

Person: Aw I heard it was a very sweet movie. And you two make a cute couple

Ally: Actually were just friends

Person: That kiss didn't seem like "just friends"

Austin&Ally Blush

Person: Anyways theater 2*smiles*

Ally: Thanks

Austin: Now something to eat!

Ally: LARGE POPCORN AND SLUSHIES?

Austin:*smiles* you read my mind. Try it again and see what I'm thinking

Ally:*rolls eyes because she knows what he wants* *kisses his cheek*

Austin: Thanks you ;) now leggo go get food!

Austin and ally go get food and then sit in the theater

{_**A/N- Review if I should continue :D thanks and awww he is so cute! With the hand holding}**_


	4. Moments You Dont Want To End

Ally: DAMN! We missed the previews

Austin: That's ok

THE MOVIE STARTS

Ally gets tired and lays her head on Austin's shoulder

Austin:*looks at her and smiles. Puts his arm around her*

Ally:* Blushes*

THE MOVIE ENDS (wow fast movie ;) )

Austin: I hate to admit it but that movie was actually cute!

Ally:*smiles* Did Austin moon just say CUTE?

Austin: *gets closer* Maybe I did =, maybe I didn't. But we both know what I said.

Ally: *kisses his cheek* haha well that's not the only thing that was cute in the movie theater*winks*

Austin:*blushes and smiles*

Person who gave them tickets: Hey guys. Hows that just friends thing going out?

Ally: Its going….better than I expected*blushes*

Austin:*blushes* I think we made a new step. Amazing friends ;)

Ticket Person: Would you shut up and kiss her already?

Austin:*blushes* I-I'm working on it

Ally:*smiles and blushes* Come on, let's go to*reads paper* the beach

Austin: Great! I LOVE THE BEACH!

Ally: It's ok. But I don't feel like walking

Austin:*picks her up bridal style* I got that covered

Ally: *smiles* Austin! PUT ME DOWN! It's fine! I can walk

Austin: HELL NO! I'm carrying you whether you like it or not

Ally: For 5 kisses will you put me down?

Austin: Make it 1

Ally:*kisses his lips softly*

Austin: NOPE! GOTCHA

Ally: I hate you *smiles*

Austin: I know ;)

AT THE BEACH

Austin puts ally down and they go by the shore line.

Ally: This is pretty relaxing

Austin: Yea. And we got here just in time with the sun settin and all

Ally: Yeah it looks really pretty!

Austin*mumbles* not as beautiful as you

Ally: What was that?

Austin: Huh? I didn't say anything

Ally: oh, ok

Austin: Wanna know what's really cool?

Ally: What?

Austin: How cold the water is at night*splashes her with water*

Ally: AUSTIN!*splashes water over him and into his hair

Austin*angry* You got my hair! Your dead*smiles*

Austin picks her up and throws her in and Ally screams/laughs in the air then falls in. She doesn't come up.

Austin:*panicking* ALLY?

Ally*pops up and drags him down with her laughing evilly

Austin: *says underwater: you're asking for it! And kisses her.

Ally:*pulls away and smiles before getting out of the water*

Austin: *comes up and screams* ALLY! MY HAIR

Ally:*messes it up* Please, it looks better than ever

Austin: So you're saying you like my hair ;)

Ally: Well….. You know I think your hair dye is fading with the water*doesn't want to answer and gets out*

Austin: HEY!*chasing her* THIS IS NATURAL BABY

Ally: Yeah! Only as natural as Kim Kardashians butt

Austin: Oh I HOPE that's natural

Ally: EWW!

Austin: And hey, you offended Austin Moons hair. Pay the consequences

Ally: *kisses his cheek*

Austin:*smiles* Want ice cream?

Ally: YEA!*smiles*

GOES TO ICE CREAM SHOP

Austin: What kind do you want?

Ally: CHOCOLATE!

Austin:*smiles*

Ally: What?

Austin: That's my favorite kind of ice cream too

Ally:*smiles*

Austin: Can we get 1 chocolate ice cream?

Ally:*blushes*

Ice Cream Seller: you got an amazing boyfriend sweety

Ally: Thanks :) but were

Austin: Going steady

Ally:*a little shocked but smiling* Yeah

Ice Cream: Well you two are very cute!

Austin: We know*winks* Thanks for the ice cream

SITTING AT TABLE EATING ICE CREAM

Ally: Why did we just get one?

Austin: What? We can't share

Ally: NO! it's not that. I just didn't know why you wanted to share. I might have cooties*winks*

Austin: I don't mind *smiles*

Ally: Haha, good

Austin: You have ice cream on your face*licks cheek*

Ally:*blushes* thanks

Austin: no problem

Ally: You have ice cream on your face to

Austin: WHAT! WHERE!

Ally: HAHA right here*kisses lips*

Austin: *blushes* did I really have ice cream?

Ally: maybe maybe not*winks*

Austin: Come on. Let's go back to the beach

Ally: Ok

Austin:*grabs her hand and intertwine fingers* just so people don't hit on you while where there

Ally:*smiles* that's cool with me

AT THE BEACH ALLY PLOPS DOWN ON THE SAND WITH AUSTIN AND STARE AT THE SUNSET

Ally: This has been… amazing

Austin: Yeah. I'm having a great time

Ally: *kisses cheek* thanks for everything

Austin: Anything for you

Ally:*smiles*

Austin: You know. You look…..

Ally: *looks at him* what?

Austin: beautiful

Ally:*blushes**thinks- I'd love to see you with no shirt on*

Austin: *blushes* I'm wearing a shirt ally. But I can take it off if ya want

Ally:*BLUSHES* oh umm. You heard me-hehe

Austin*smiles* haha it's cool. I'd love to see you with no shirt on too *winks*

Ally:*PLAYFULLY punches him* shut up…*yawns*

Ally falls asleep and Austin pushes her hair out of her face and whisper

Austin: You never follow my rules… that's what I love about you

THE NEXT MORNING ALLY WAKES UP WITH AUSTIN SPOONING HER

Ally:*carefully gets out and doesn't wake up Austin*

Ally tries to wake up Austin. It doesn't work. She thinks she will try one more way ;)

Ally:*kisses lips softly*

After nothing happens she starts to deepen it…. Nothing. So ally has one instinct

Ally: Austin I'm gonna go skinny-dipping wanna come?

Austin:*wakes up* YES!

Ally: *laughs*

Austin:*blushes* you're evil!

Ally: I was trying to wake you up!

Austin: You should of kissed me! *winks*

Ally: I did!

Austin: I meant on the lips

Ally: I did! And I did deepen it for you too

Austin:*mumbles- I wish I wasn't asleep for that*

Ally:*heard everything and says* You want me to kiss you again don't you?

Austin:*smiles* ill pretend I'm asleep

Ally: *rolls eyes*

Austin pretends to be asleep

Ally:*kisses lips gently before deepening it*

Austin:*kisses back before slipping his tongue in her mouth*

Ally:*likes it and playfully uses her tongue with his*

Austin:*sits up and puts his arms tightly around her waist*

Ally:*pulls away* umm we don't want to be late for the next activities

Austin: ugh.. ri- right*wishes she didn't stop*

Ally: Well we have to go roller skating and bowling!

Austin: Lets go!

Austin: Ally!*laughs* Don't be a baby!

Ally: I love the wall!*kisses wall*

Austin: Damn! Now I'm jealous! How come the wall got one of your sweet kisses!*holds out his cheek and points to it*

Ally: *lets go of wall and kisses cheek* THERE! HAPPY

Austin: Yep! Cause your off the wall!

Ally:*holds hand tight cause she slipped*

Austin: I got you! Don't worry

Greyson: Austin? Ally?

Austin and Ally: Greyson?

Ally: Hey!

Greyson: What are you doing here?

Ally: The project

Greyson: And it told you two to hold hands*jealous*

Austin: Well ally wouldn't get off the wall. So she kissed my cheek and slipped and grabed my hand*smiles*

Greyson: She kissed you?*very jealous*

Ally: Ugh, yeah. He asked for it

Greyson: Oh, well you don't have to give it to him. And guess who im here with. Brook

Ally: Bones?

Greyson: Yep. You jealous?

Ally: No….

Austin: Well congrats dude

Greyson: Yeah. Were really hitting it off

Ally: That's Awesome!

Greyson: Really Ally? Is it really?

Ally: Yea… I guess

Greyson:*mad she isn't jealous* well bye guys

HE LEAVES

Austin: looks like Greysy Boo has a crush. I can tell. He es my best amigo

Ally: *laughs at his attempt with Spanish* Aww with Brookelle?

Austin: No*clenches jaw* On you

Ally: Well if e ever asks me out. Ill say no!

Austin: Oh yea*smiles* and why is that?

Ally:*blushes* o some private reason

ALLY'S HOUSE

Austin: *walking Ally to her door* *laughs* Okay, whatever Ally, I won at bowling

Ally: Ok. Ill let you think that so you can keep your sexy "manly image"

Austin: you think I'm sexy?*smiles*

Ally:*blushes* Well I had fun today

Austin:*grabs her hands and intertwines fingers* me too

Ally: *bites her lip* See you tomorrow?

Austin: yea*kisses cheek*

Austin is about to leave

Ally: Oh and Austin

Austin: Yea

Ally: You are pretty sexy*kisses lips softly and pulling away*

Austin:*blushes* ye-yea pshh I know*flips his hair flirty*

Ally: Good nite Austin*laughing*

{_**A/N- Well tell me in reviews if you want more! And I promise I will give you what you want ;) What is gonna happen in the next chapter 0.0. Ill try to update every day!**_


	5. Love at its end?

{_**A/N- This is another part to Unpredictable Love. And Love143, it's at a pool party. Yep. I went there. :D Whatcha gonna do? This is my story. You can't take credit for something I did. And look at your story and look at mine. How is that word for word? I see similarities with characters but this aint word for word. Thanks :D}**_

Ally walks into her bedroom door. Smiling, she slowly gets her outfit picked out for her  
"report date", with Austin. Her mom comes knocking on her door.

A.M.: Hey Ally how was your date with Austin?

Ally: It wasn't a date mom! It was a project.

A.M.: Well when I worked on project with boys, they never kissed me on my cheek. And I never kissed him back on the lips.

Ally: Mom…. Were you eavesdropping?

A.M.: What? No! I was just looking outside

Ally: Through…

A.M.: The window…

Ally: MOM!

A.M.: I'm sorry. But I miss young love. And you two just looked so cute together.

Ally:*blushes* Thanks mom. Know go. I'm tired, and you probably are to

A.M.: Love you too

Ally's mom leaves, and she suddenly gets a text from Austin

_**Austin: Hey…. I can't stop thinking about you. I know your probably sleeping, so I hope this puts a smile on your face when I say….. You are very beautiful, and I can't wait to see you for the book report.**_

_**Ally: Austin….. I hope THIS puts a smile on your face no matter what time. I just wanted to say. I want to kiss ya on the cheek a million times ;)**_

_**Austin:*air smiles* **_

_**Ally: haha good nite Austin**_

_**Austin: Good nite princess ;)**_

And with that I was instantly put to sleep. With a smile on my face. I woke up to my phone beeping like crazy. I was greyson

_**Greyson: Hey alls. Are you and Austin Dating?**_

_**Greyson: Never mind its none of my business**_

_**Greyson: Wait…. Ignore that tell me**_

_**Greyson: Please**_

_**Greyson: ?**_

_**Ally: WOAH! Blowin up mi inbox! ;) Well me and Austin aren't dating**_

_**Greyson: O…. ok :)**_

_**Ally: Yeah…. I guess**_

_**Greyson: So, ally there's something I want to ask you**_

_**Ally: Oh o. Austin is here for our project report. Talk to you later ok?**_

_**Greyson: Oh….ok**_

_**Ally: Bye**_

Ally may have lied but Austin was coming over so it wasn't a complete lie. And withthat she put on her ripped jeans and a one shoulder love tee. She put on high tops and watermelon flavored lip gloss. She put her hair in a messy braid and with that she was good. Austin finally arrived

Austin: WOAH! Ally, you look hot*blushes*

Ally:*blushes* thanks. You look hot to ;)

Ally: Oh Austin I have something to tell you.

Ally and Austin walk up to her room hand in hand when Austin is worried about ally

Austin: You ok alls?

Ally:*stops when he calls her that* Yea… just a little news…. Greyson texted me….

Austin:*nervous* what?

Ally: well ... look…

Austin looks at the convo between them.

Ally: Was he going to ask me out?

Austin: Yeah.. I'm glad you said I was there. Now he's super jealous*winks*

Ally: Haha yea. But I don't care about him… I care about someone…. Blonder than him

Austin: Oh really*inches closer*

Ally: Yep. Nigel from One Direction!

Austin: Oh…*sad look*

Ally: And you*kisses cheek and smiles*

Austin: *smiles* well, greyson just texted me. He said he wants to meet up. We finished the report, can I go?

Ally: Sure… but Austin you don't have to ask me.

Austin: I want to*smiles*

Ally*kisses him on the lips*

Austin: What was that for*smiles*

Ally: For being you. And for being amazing as usual

Austin:*smiles and kisses cheek* I love…. Being near you*smile fades

Ally:… yea.. me too*kisses lips*

Austin:*starts to deepen it*

Ally:*rubs fingers through hair*

Austin:*starts to swirl tongue with hers before

*knock Knock*

Ally: *pulls away and opens door to find Ally's mom

A.M.: Ally, sorry to interrupt but what do you want for dinner?

Ally: Pasta!

A.M.: ok, does Austin want any?

Austin: I would love some, but unfortunately I have to go. Rain check

A.M.: Sure! By guys. See you in 30 minutes baby girl

Ally's mom leaves and Austin and ally finishes there convo with a quick kiss and goodbyes. Austin bumps into Ally's mom and she says…

A.M.: Well you are a fine gentlemen for my ally. I'd be honored to have her date you

Austin: I'm working on asking her out….. I think

A.M.: Well, call me anytime if you need any advice

Austin: Thanks, ally's mom

A.M.: Oh please, call me Megan

Austin: Ok.. Megan ;)

A.M.: And by the way. You are much better than that Greyson guy who keeps texting her

Austin: Thanks.. That means a lot!

A.M: Now go. Don't want to be late

Austin: Right good bye

A.M. Bye

{_**Quick A/N- love advice from Her mom? Haha}**_

Austin knocks on Greysons door and is let inside

Greyson: Hey. You made it

Austin: Yea. You suddenly wanted to hang out?

Greyson:*blurts out* I like ally

Austin: Haha yea, I could tell

Greyson: And I'm gonna ask her out

Austin: *laughs and chokes*

Greyson: What?

Austin: Its….

{_**A/N- OH! Is he gonna tell him about her? How they are making out? How they are in love with each other but only Austin knows it? Find out next time! :D}**_


	6. Kisses And Love Revealed

{_**A/N- Recap. Austin knocks on Greysons door and is let inside**_

_**Greyson: Hey. You made it**_

_**Austin: Yea. You suddenly wanted to hang out?**_

_**Greyson:*blurts out* I like ally**_

_**Austin: Haha yea, I could tell**_

_**Greyson: And I'm gonna ask her out**_

_**Austin: *laughs and chokes***_

_**Greyson: What?**_

_**Austin: Its….}**_

Austin: Its just that, we kinda have a thing. Were not dating. But I feel a spark.

Greyson: Well, she probably doesn't feel the same way so im gonna ask her out

Austin: Well I don't think she likes you…

Greyson: Your just saying that because your jealous

Austin: No…. Im saying it because I mean it

Greyson: Whatever

Austin: Well I have to go. Bye

Austin is back at his house

A.M.: Hay hunny! So for the party what do you want? Beach, Pool, or Concert?

Austin: Well, either a pool party or a concert. But I think a pool party would be a little bit better

A.M.: Ok. Pool party it is. Who do you want to invite?

Austin: Ally, Selena, Miley, Justin, Cody, and maybe Greyson

A.M.: I thought you wanted Greyson at your party

Austin: It's not that…. He just wants to ask out All-

A.M.: Sweetie. Don't worry about it. You and Ally act like a couple. If you ask her out she will definitely say yes. With Greyson…. His chances are very slim…

Austin: Mom… Pshh… I don't like Ally

A.M.: Really. That's like you saying you don't like pancakes. OR me saying I don't like cawfee

Austin… FINE! Ok I like her..

A.M.: Good. I'll send the invites: D

Austin: Thanks ma, and its coffee not cawfee

The Next Week (Nothing happened except Ally gets a Iphone 4s and Greyson is still trying to ask her out)

POOL PARTY ;D

Ally and Brook are walking to the pool and removing there cover ups. Brooke is wearing a two piece but with boy shorts and Ally is wearing a bikini

Austin: DAMN! ALLY you look good in a bikini*realizes what he says and covers his mouth*

Ally: Thanks*blushes* You look good shirtless *winks*

Austin: Yea…PShh I know

Ally:*playfully punches him*

Austin: Ey, you said it!

Ally: Haha

Greyson: Hey ally… can I ask you something

Austin:*nervous she will say yes*

Ally: Uh shure…

Greyson: Do you want to go out sometime?

Ally:*a little shocked* Greyson…. I'm really sorry…But I kinda like someone else

Greyson:*mad* who?

Ally: That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know

Austin:*smiles* just let it go, Greyson

Greyson:*angry* It's you isn't it Austin

Ally: Yeah. So leave. Because I know if you don't, Austin will kick your butt

Greyson: Dude! I even told you I was gonna ask her out.

Austin: And I told you, that it didn't seem like she liked you

Greyson: *defeated* Whatever. I'm out of here.

Austin: So did you mean what you said… About how you liked me

Ally: Well…*looks at him in the eyes* does this answer your question

Ally leans in and is 2 inches away from kissing him when Greyson dumps a bucket of ice water on them.

Austin: GREYSON! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Greyson: If I can't have Ally. No one can*pulls out pocket knife*

Ally: Lets re think this decision. You're gonna harm your best friend, go to jail, have it on your record, and could possibly die alone all for an average girl

Greyson:*thinks and breaks down in crying* I just want one date with you

Ally:….*thinks* ok… but I still like Austin! Remember that

Austin: Are you serious Ally?

Ally: I don't want him to get hurt but most of all I don't want you to get hurt

Austin: I love you ally

Greyson: Ally… I will pick you up at 8… I won't try anything. I promise*slightly smiles*

Ally: Ok.. Whatever

GREYSON LEAVES

Ally: Austin. Did you mean what you said?

Austin: Yeah, I do love you Ally… But I guess you like Greys-

Ally cuts him off by kissing him

Austin: That's a good way to shut me up*smiles*

Ally:*smiles* I love you two

Miley, Selena, Justin, Cody: AWW!

Ally and Austin: haha.

Selena: So what happens now?

Ally: I go out with Greyson for one day and go out with Austin 4 ever *smiles*

Austin: I wish you didn't have to go out with him…:/

Ally: It doesn't mean anything*smiles and kisses his cheek*

Austin: Ally….

{_**A/N- Well it's a cliffy, Sorry its so short. But the next episode will be labeled Greysons Dream Date and Allys Worst Nightmare ;D **_}


	7. Greysons Date And Allys Nightmare

_**{A/N RECAP Austin: I wish you didn't have to go out with him…:/**_

_**Ally: It doesn't mean anything*smiles and kisses his cheek***_

_**Austin: Ally…. }**_

Austin: Are you sure you want to go through this alone? I can come with you if you want?

Ally: No Austin! He could try to hurt you again! Besides, I will be home by 9. Then we can watch a movie with all of you guys*smiles*

Everyone but Ally and Austin: AWW! YAY!

Austin: *allitle sad* ok. I trust you*smirks*

Ally: Now wheres my kiss?

Austin*gently laughs and kisses her passionately*

At Allys house the time is 7:55

Ally's Dress: college-life/what-to-wear-to-parties-5-cute-going-out-outfits/ #2

*a knock on the door*

Greyson:*jaw falls to the floor* Ally…..You look…. Stunning

Greyson's Tux: imgres?q=tux+and+tie&um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=562&tbm=isch&tbnid=z_oeIdCFysDKnM:&imgrefurl= 2011/12/28/40-by-40-retake-the-drivers-license-photo-in-a-tux/&docid=5nwWLIa2gkD1pM&imgurl= . &w=360&h=480&ei=FeTgT6_dM4q60QGtiOWmDg&zoom=1

Ally: Thanks. You look nice too. So where are we going?

Greyson: To the gazebo and to Brio that new restraunt.( imgres?q=amazing+gazebos&um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=562&tbm=isch&tbnid=Jg5cFZA-JkbNYM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=nMVhqptbHTV6AM&imgurl= . /-LsJj863eQvA/TyGv888lMQI/AAAAAAAAAXk/cArqjwSxUk8/s1600/408725_10150590050543156_103535048155_10633945_1207960084_ &w=645&h=482&ei=kOTgT82qC6Hc0QHwztyZDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=510&vpy=19&dur=41&hovh=194&hovw=260&tx=53&ty=95&sig=114963720239009833737&page=2&tbnh=164&tbnw=230&start=10&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:10,i:115)

Ally: Cool. Lets go.

Greyson and Ally arrive at the Gazebo.

Ally:*GASPS IN AWE* This is so beautiful

Greyson:*mumbles not as beautiful as you*

Ally: Huh? *could hear every word

Greyson: uh- nothing.

They sit there for a few minutes before heading in to brio. The waiter has allitle crush on Ally.

Greyson and Ally sit down.

?: Hey. My name is Jake and I will be your server. What can I get for you guys?

Jake: ( imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=562&tbm=isch&tbnid=oq131oWxnijP4M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=DIiTAnCofvyQ3M&imgurl= . /-UA6GkL5aZ-E/Tm-9D7G0UaI/AAAAAAAACQ4/MysPa_ &w=560&h=575&ei=iufgT4-RFMnI0QHH-p2NDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=843&vpy=221&dur=1556&hovh=227&hovw=222&tx=134&ty=143&sig=114963720239009833737&page=1&tbnh=114&tbnw=114&start=0&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:0,i:118)

Ally: Can I have a coke?

Greyson: Vodka Soda

Ally:*looks at him weird* he's kidding. He wants a root beer.

Jake: Okay thanks…

Ally: Ally *smiles*

Jake: Nice to meet you Ally. I will be back with your drinks.

Ally: What the hell greyson? Why are you trying to get drunk?

Greyson: Can't a guy go on a date with a beautifully lady and have a little alcohol?

Ally: Yeah! If he's over the age of 21!

Jake: Heres your coke. And your root beer. Are you guys ready to order or do you need another minute?

Ally: A minute would be perfect. Thanks

Jake: Great. I will be back

Greyson: Well I'm having the New York strip. What would you like?

Ally: I want either the salad or the chicken pot pie.

Greyson: Well the pot pie is 10 and salad is 5. Go for salad.

Ally:*rolls eyes ok*

Greyson: *takes a sip of his root beer before he screams in pain*

Ally: WHATS WRONG?

Greyson: HOT HOT! *runs around and goes to bathroom*

Jake:* Sucker! Hot sauce gets to ya. Now my time to woo ally* I am so sorry. What happened?

Ally: I don't know. But it's not your fault. That dick deserved it.

Jake: So he's not your boyfriend?

Ally: HIM? No. Were just…. Acquaintances.

Jake: Good to know. Well if you're ever free maybe we could hang out some time. You no. As friends

Ally: Sure. Here's my number* she writes her number on a napkin*

Jake: Thanks Ally. Do you like One Direction?

Ally: YAH!

Jake: Well we could go see them. Maybe this Saturday?

Ally: Sure… Can I bring Austin?

Jake:*confused* Your brother?

Ally: No, my boyfriend

Jake: Oh… Sure* a little sad she's taken*

Greyson comes back super pissed!

Greyson: YOU ASSHOLE

_**{A/N What happened? Why is he mad? Find out in episode 8!}**_

_****hint hint** HE thinks they were flirting so they get into a fight over her. And Austin gets involdved ;)**_


	8. Updating

I AM UPDATING _**Unpredictable Love **_TONIGHT! IT SHOULD BE UPLOADED EITHER TODAY OR TOMORROW


	9. check it!

Hey guys (: I know you all are super anxious about my story. But I also have an account on this website. I am in the process of making one. Please check it out.

Much love xoxoxo

Taylor Maria

26457330


End file.
